the letters
by isophia0110
Summary: Draco finds a heartbreaking letter with no idea as to who the author is but he is determined to find out... I know that the summary sucks but i promise that the story is great so please R&R


**Here it is. My newest story..hope you like it**

**Ps: a big shout out to _ibbonray_** **for pointing out the mistakes..i've corrected them all but feel free to tell me of any others. Thanks!**

* * *

** The Letters**

He was combing his way throught the bookshelves in the library looking for an empty table to finish his homework in peace, and finally found one at the very back, just before the Restricted section. He sat down at work and was halfway through his three feet long essay on Alchemy when suddenly he sneezed and his quill fell out of his hand to the floor.

He bent down to pick it up and was surprised to find a notebook lying innocently just by his foot. He considered leaving it there but curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up too.

It was a plain one, with a black and white cover but surprisingly had no name written on it. Being more curious now, he flipped a few pages to see whom the notebook belonged to. He noticed that almost every entry had been written in great haste, the writing barely legible and a great many scratches too.

A page, blotched with drops of ...water? Tears, maybe? caught his attention and he decided to read it to figure out the identity of the owner since none of the entries were signed.

As he read, his expression changed from serious to sad to anguished and when he finally put the notebook down, tears were glistening in his eyes. As one rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away, surprised that he could be that affected by excerpts from someone else's life, especially since that someone was a stranger.

He sat back against the chair and closing his eyes replayed the contents of the last three of the sixty five agonising entries which he had read.

* * *

_To whosoever is reading this,_

_ I think that something really bad is going on with me... This morning before boarding the train to school, I thought of visiting my childhood home once. So I asked the cabby to drive past it on our way to the station from the apartment into which my parents and I had shifted a couple of years ago. However, as we stopped in front of the house in which I'd spent the first sixteen years of my life, I got a shock, for, the dear old house had been torn down by the new owners and another stood in place of it, leaving no trace that my parents and I had ever lived there. Mum and Dad passed away last week in a car crash, can you believe it? They survived a war but a normal car killed them. I escaped the crash with only a few scratches while they lost their lives. I knew that they had died of course, but the importance of it hit me only today, after seeing that new house..._

_ My head's hurting and my vision's blurry... I want to talk but I don't want to talk, if you understand what I mean. I feel like crying or screaming at the top of my voice or just reading to escape the reality if only for a while. _

_I'm confused and dizzy and irritated and really, really sad right now but whom do I tell? Whom do I talk to? Whom do i go to and seek some refuge from all that is going on my mind? Is there anyone? Anyone at all who'll listen? _

_I just need someone who'll be there for me when I am as sad and low as I am right now... I cried a bit back there but G asked me a question for Arithmancy so thankfully it didn't turn into a full blown crying episode... _

_See this is what I'm talking about. About not having people to be there for me. I've been downright miserable since morning and no one notices. Whereas everyone expect everyone else to be conscious of their feelings. _

_H is calling so bye for now. _

* * *

_To whoever's reading, _

_I know, two entries in a day is bad as I don't write unless there is some huge emotional conflict and confusion in my mind..._

_ Its just, I'm hapy right now as I'm sitting with my friends but I'm scared of what I'll be like when I'm alone..._

_ Sometimes being overly imaginative and creative does me more harm than good and i really have to control that. My emotions have been wrecking havoc in my mind and well, I have no idea as to what to do..._

_ I've come so close to crying so many times todsay and it feels that a dam is just waiting to burst for all my anxiety, misery, helplessness and fatigue to break through. _

_I wish, I don't even know what I wish, but I know that I need someone to listen to all I have to say, without judging, without interrupting, and give me some solace in this emotional upheaval of my mind. _

_On top of this H is not feeling well today so i don't have him to talk to. There is a valid reason for which I call him and R my secret keepers... They are the ones who, to an extent, help me strive in these times... _

_And i realize that I'm off topic so I'll just say that although I'm a bit fine right now, I know idea as to what I'll be like and what I'll go through when I'm alone, what I do know is that I'll be writing to you, hoping against hope that someone will read this and help me... _

* * *

_Third time! Third time is just too much. _

_I'm hurting, I'm hurting so much. I don't know what to do and I'm really losing myself in this sea of misery welling up inside of me... I wish. Oh how i wish that Mum was here, she'd know what to do without me telling her. _

_Seeing that house there, all modern, leaving nothing of that charm of the old house with its huge garden and amazing occupants really shook me and thats why today I'm writing a third time in one day. Usually a week or so passes before I'm shaken up enough to write but three times within two hours shows how broken I truly am, how hopeless I feel and how in need of support I am. I'm losing my mind and it feels as if there is a gaping hole where feelings of joy should be. _

_Just remembering their faces triggers a new onset of tears, each hurting more than the last. _

_Someone, anyone? Save me. Help me. Don't you see that I'm lost here? Lost even in this crowd all around me? _

_I'm lost in a forest with no trail and everying around looks just the same. I'm begging here! Please. Please. Save me. Help me from getting lost! I don't want to be like this so drag me from whatever hell I've fallen into, if not to heaven then even the earth will do but help me please... _

* * *

He opened his eyes, dark grey instead of light silver with emotion, and vowed then and there to find out the one person who had moved him so much just with their words, for he had fallen in love, in love with a broken soul, in love with a girl whom no one seemed to care about, who brought tears to his eyes and squeezed his rock hard heart with emotion. And he was determined to find her.

**A/n: IMPORTANT! I've decided to finish one story at a time so i would like all of you to tell me either through reviews or PMs which one should I complete first..the one with the most votes will be the one i'll work upon first so please vote...**

**-isophia**


End file.
